Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!
by Ormise The Writer
Summary: I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again). I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews... I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A dream of an old friend!

'True!' a voice says running and laughing.  
>"I'm coming!" True says running after the voice.<p>

The sky's darken, a loud scream and an evil laugh.

-True's POV-

"NO!" I say waking up from my nightmare, sweat falls from my face soaking the blanket.  
>I reach down and pet my friend and partner: Ivysaur.<br>'Strange dream' I think to myself as I stretch and yawn.  
>Ivysaur nudged my side.<br>"It's ok bud just a strange dream..." I say smiling slightly.  
>Ivysaur looks at me to say 'I don't believe you!'<br>"Bud... I promise I'm fine!" I say rubbing Ivysaur's neck.

-Meanwhile-

"Twilight!" a pinky pony dressed in armor says running into Twilight's castle.  
>"Pinky.. whats with the armor?" Twilight asks.<br>"I look cute in it!" Pinky says with a grin on her face.  
>"Ok...!" Twilight says confused.<br>"A friend will return!." Pinky says smiling.  
>"True?" Twilight asks.<br>"Yep!" Pinky says bouncing out the armor and out the castle.  
>'True..' Twilight thinks with a grin on her face.<p>

-End-

**I never leave you people hanging... H.I.T.W 2 is now up.. and it will be better and badder then ever.. an old 'foe' may return.. Bye for now -jet-packs away-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Spike... Human!?

-Kanto-

"Cerulean City Ivysaur the sight of our next gym battle!" True says with a focused look in his eyes!

-Flashback-

"I'll never give up!" True says charging head first into an unknown figure!

-Flashback end-

True is shaken out of his flashback by a noise, a teen (about 16) shouting at the top of his lungs is seen running at high speeds towards True!  
>"GET OUT THE WAY KID!" the man says crashing headfirst into True, the man knocks True into a fountain!<br>"Oh good god's I'm so sorry!" the man says bowing repeatedly!  
>"It's fine, what about you?" True asks the man with purple and green hair.<br>"Better off!" the man says brushing himself down.  
>"So how'd I look?" the man adds asking True who's standing soaked from head to toe!<br>"Better then me... thats for sure!" True says running his hand through his wet hair!  
>"Oh... Forgive me... Spike what did Twi tell you.. stupid!" the man says slapping himself.<br>"Dude..." True sighs looking at Ivysaur to say 'Nutjob!'  
>"Name's Spike!" Spike says with a grin.<br>"True!" True says trying to dry off.  
>"True... cool... umm sorry again but I really have to get back home.. been here for a while!" Spike says before he darts off towards god knows where!<br>"What a weird dude... well guess we're bunking at the Poke-center tonight huh bud!" True says towards Ivysaur who seem to be in a world of his own.

-Equestria-

"You sure?" a tired Twilight asks.  
>"Positive Princess.. Spike is missing, been missing for a while now!" a guard says<br>"Leave me..." is all Twilight says, the guard bows and leaves not noticing Twilight's tears!

-Spike's POV-

"Must get back home, not for my sake.. but for Equestria's!" I say diving and darting between buildings looking for that portal... the one that brought me here!

-Flashback-

"Come on hatchling, if you can't keep up then why don't you quit!" a burly dragons says floating above a battered and bloddy Spike!  
>"No!" I say simply trying once again!<br>"Quit hatchling... you will never fly!" the dragon says floating closer towards Spike!  
>I grip at the mud with anger!<br>"I WILL!" I scream jumping up trying to fly once again, the heavy flap of my wings beat as I fall once again to the mud!  
>"Hatchling... it's over!" the dragon says folding his arms.<br>"I.." is all I get out before the sky opens above us a hole in the sky!  
>"Hatchling... FLY!" the dragon says taking off leaving me behind.<br>"Wait!" I say, but it was to late; powerful energy pulled at my body lifting me into the air and towards an unknown fate...

I awoke in a forest moments later.

'My head' I think to myself rubbing my head; I open my eyes and look at a 'hand' but not my normal dragon hand, but a fleshy hand.  
>"Wh.." I squeak out noticing my body; covered in strange garb!<br>"Who..." I ask myself as I scarmble over towards a pond to see my face, what looked back at me was flesh not scale... blue eyes rested in my face, my ears no longer dragon-shaped, my snout became an nose but the biggest change was my hair; purple and green! What a combo! I darted off towards a town looking for a way back home... I hoped!

-Flashback end-

"I'll be home soon Twi... Rarity... Apple Jack... Pinkypie... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.. I'll be home soon my friends!" I say as a tear falls from my eyes.

-END of Chapter 2-

**BEEN A WHILE GUY'S, SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON... BUT I GOT THE COLD AND I DID NOT FEEL LIKE UPLOADING ANYTHING... SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Returning to Equestria

-Kanto-

"Ivysaur use solarbeam!" True shouts battling a girl!  
>"No.. you beat my Gyarados!" the girl says falling to her knees.<br>"You ok Miss?" True asks puting Ivysaur back into his pokeball.  
>"I'm FINE, and the names MISTY!" Misty shouts standing back up.<br>"You won my badge here; The Cascade Badge is yours!" Misty adds giving True the badge.  
>"Cool! Thanks again!" True says bowing, then darting off towards his next gym!<p>

-2 hours later-

"Badge number two..." True says himself while sitting on a tree branch.  
>"What do you think bud?" True adds looking at his sleeping partner and friend Ivysaur.<br>"Sleeping again! I'm glad your getting rest, you did a lot today!" True says smiling slightly.  
>"Time for my rest too!" True says yawning.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Where is it?" Spike asks himself darting from tree to tree.  
>"GAHH!" Spike adds annoyed<br>"I smell smoke.." Spike says sniffing the air (just cause he looks human does not meen he has lost any of his dragon abilities), Spike runs towards the smell.,  
>"It's that human I ran into... 'True' or whatever his name is!" Spike says noticing True sleeping in a tree.<br>"Wha..." True says rubbing his eyes!  
>"Oh it's you 'Spike' was it?" True adds looking at Spike.<br>"Yeah it's me, I smelled smoke just making sure no fires get out of control!" Spike says.  
>"How?" True ask.<br>"How.. what?" Spike asks back.  
>"How did you smell smoke?" True asks.<br>"Your fire!" Spike says.  
>"I did not make one.. so I'll ask again. How did you smell smoke?" True asks.<br>"You... Wait, no fire!" Spike says.  
>"No, but you dodged my question!" True says annoyed.<br>"That can meen only one thing!" Spike says proudly  
>"Yeah... your an even bigger nut-job!" True says.<br>"Nut-job?" Spike asks confused.  
>"It's... never mind, so where is this 'smoke' coming from?" True asks.<br>"A cave... north of here.. what is north of here?" Spike asks.  
>"North... my home town." True says cunfused.<br>"Show me!" Spike says.  
>"Why?" True asks.<br>"Might be my only way home!" Spike says with worry in his voice.  
>"Ok!" True says simply.<br>"Joy! Lead the way!" Spike says jumping three foot in the air.

-3 and a half hours later-

"This is it!" Spike says sniffing the air around the cave.  
>"This feels so.. familiar!" True says<br>"Ah.. stupid Spike..." Spike says slapping himself a couple of times.  
>"Dude... why?" True asks.<br>"Why the slapping or why the third person?" Spike asks.  
>"Lets go with the slapping!" True says.<br>"Cause I passed this cave before!" Spike says.  
>"Ok... what about it?" True asks confused.<br>"It's magic.. a point where two worlds join and create a bridge!" Spike says.  
>"You do belive in magic, correct?" Spike asks a stunned True.<br>"Yeah!" True says.  
>"Good!" Spike says simply.<br>"Hmm..!" Spike adds as True looks at some berry bushes.  
>"Feels so... familiar!" True says picking a berry from one of the bushes.<br>"Why..." True says as Ivysaur appears from his pokeball.  
>"Ivysaur?" is all True says before Ivysaur dives into the cave.<br>"True?" Spike asks confused.  
>"IVYSAUR!" True shouts diving in after his friend.<br>"Wait!" Spike says following them.

-Equestria-

"Twilight whats wrong?" Apple Jack asks.  
>"I-it's True!" Twilight says with a tear.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Home!" a happy Spike says running off leaving behind a dazed alicorn.  
>"Where am I... better yet who am I?" the alicorn says rubbing his head<p>

-END-

**DUH-DUH-DAHHHHHHHHHH!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Singing (I kinda got into a musical mood)

An alicorn trugges in the woods lost in thought, music from the town plays.

"**Who is this face I see... I don't recall!**" the alicorn sings passing a puddle.  
>"<strong>Why don't I reacall?<strong>" the alicorn asks again.

"Ponyville?" the alicorn says appearing at the gate of Ponyville.

"**Ponies pass me by with a nod and a cry.. do they know who am I?**" the alicorn sings as he walks.  
>"<strong>Why!<strong>" the alicorn shouts out loud!

"Sir, are you ok?" a gray pony asks.  
>"I.. don't recall!" the alicorn says simply before walking away.<p>

-Twilights POV-

"TWI!" a voice shouts.  
>"Can it be?" I ask myself.<br>"TWI!" the voice says again.  
>"Spike?" I ask the voice.<br>"Yeah!" Spike says appearing from nowhere.

"**Can it be, or is it a dream I see!**" I sing softly.  
>"It is me Twi!" Spike says getting closer.<br>"**Not a dream I see... but a fake in front of me!**" I sing as a lone tear falls from my eyes.  
>"<strong>I never ment to leave<strong>" Spike sings with sadness in his voice!  
>"Spike!" I say hugging Spike tightly as tears fall from my face!<p>

-Meanwhile-

"**I'm the party pony that everyone want's to be! I am Pinky!**" Pinky sings randomly.  
>"What was that for?" Rarity asks.<br>"Don't know, it's like the authour want's me too!" Pinky says.  
>"Who?" Rarity asks confused.<br>"Oh no one!" Pinky says winking.

-END-

Sorry for the random singing chapter.. but I was in that mood!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Meeting Tyo (True's new name.. just untill he's get's his memory back)

"Hey mister!" a small colt shouts as a ball lands next to the alicorn.  
>"Yes..." the alicorn says.<br>"Our ball?" the colt says.  
>"Sure..." the alicorn says kicking the ball back with ease.<br>"Thanks mister!" the colt says taking the ball as the alicorn walks off.

-Twilight's Castle-

"SPIKE!" Fluttershy shouts diving into Spike.  
>"Good to see you too Fluttershy!" Spike says.<br>"Something wrong Twilight?" Rarity asks.  
>"Spike's back! Return party!" Pinky says placing a noise maker into Apple Jack's mouth.<br>"She's been like that since I came into the castle.. it's like she's deep in thought!" Spike says somehow appearing beside Rarity.  
>"Must be deep!" Apple Jack says taking the noise maker out her mouth.<br>"What in tarnation?" Apple Jack adds as a shadowy figure passes her!  
>"Look out Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouts tackling the figure.<br>"Allways with the bravery... Rainbow Dash!" the figure says.  
>"Bulbasaur?" Twilight asks finally snapping out of her thought.<br>"I go by Ivysaur now!" Ivysaur says as Rainbow Dash get's off him.  
>"What happened?" Fluttershy asks.<br>"I evolved, thanks to True.. where is he?" Ivysaur says worried.  
>"Who?" Spike asks.<br>"Better yet who are you.. strange little creature!" Ivysaur says.  
>"Spike!" Spike says simply which results in Ivysaur fainting.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Is this the man?" a silver pony says pointing towards the alicorn sitting on the fountain.  
>"Y-yes!" the young colt says.<br>"Excuse me sir.. what is your name?" the silver pony asks.  
>"Me?" the alicorn asks.<br>"Yes you!" the silver pony says.  
>"I don't recall.. I woke with a nasty bump and no memories of who I am!" the alicorn says depressed.<br>"Your name is Tyo.. temporary!" the silver pony says vanishing into nothingness.  
>"So Tyo... wanna play?" the colt asks.<br>"Sure.. I guess!" Tyo says chasing after the young colt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
><strong>

Chapter 6: Pinky Pie meets Tyo

"Mister?" the colt asks bringing Tyo out of his thought.  
>"Sorry kid.. hey whats your name?" Tyo asks.<br>"It's Rush.. Papa said I rush into things head on!" Rush says smiling.  
>"Rush it is then... I don't remember much.. but I'm glad I met a friend!" Tyo says kicking the ball cak to Rush.<br>"Glad I could be your first friend!" Rush says kicking the ball over-head Tyo.. the ball lands to a pink pony.  
>"Miss?" Rush adds.<br>"I'll get it!" Tyo says trotting over to the pinky pony.  
>"Miss... are you ok?" Tyo asks the pinky pony as she turns around.<br>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the pink pony screams out.. before vanishing into a puff of pink smoke.

-With Twilight-

"Are you sure Pinky?" Twilight asks as Spike talks to Ivysaur.  
>"Positive!" Pinky says simply.<br>"Ivysaur.. True's in Equestria... but he's lost his memory!" Twilight says with a grim look on her face.  
>"I would not be worried!" an unknown voice says.<br>"Seaker?" Twilight asks the voice as an old mare appears in the middle of the room!  
>"In the flesh!" Seaker says.<br>"What's a pony like you doing here?" Twilight asks.  
>"The one of legend.. True is it?.. Has a quest to do and we can't interfear!" Seaker says.<br>"What?" Ivysaur says confused.  
>"Oh.. Seaker is a future teller!" Twilight says face-hoofing.<br>"But why True.. he's saved Ponyville before... why test him?" Ivysaur asks.  
>"For he has an old foe to face... one the 6 has faced before... Sombra has joined forces with 'him'!" Seaker says looking at Twilight.<br>"Sombra... and 'him!'... Equestria may be doomed if True fails this challenge!" Seaker adds.  
>"You trust her?" Ivysaur asks getting a nod from Twilight.<br>"I do too!" Spike says looking at Seaker.  
>"Then lets keep away from him.. True has to gain a new power.. one were the Element of Valor will not help!" Seaker says vanishing from sight.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Why are we waiting?" Sombra asks the hooded figure before him.  
>"Our foe has yet to move his pawn!" the figure says.<br>"He's weak.. lets finish him!" Sombra says growling.  
>"Don't forget King... I freeded you from your prison.. I CAN EASILY PUT YOU BACK!" the figure shouts.<br>"Fine.. we wait!" Sombra says.  
>"Good.. I know you hate working with me.. but it will be worth it.. our time is allmost at hand.. True will never forget this!" the figure says laughing evily.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
><strong>

Chapter 7: A new plan

"SOMBRA!" a dark figure shouts looking for the demon unicorn.  
>"Yes.. Rezro?" Sombra says to the figure who appears from the shadows at last.. standing in some glory the now skelatal form of Rezro stands faded.<br>"I have an idea... since we joind forces the Element of Valor will not get rid of me this time!" Rezro says  
>"Another Element of Harmony?" Sombra asks.<br>"No.. an Anchient Element.. before your time Sombra!" Rezro says looking over at the faded orb that once held Shining Armor.  
>"Is it powerful?" Sombra asks... as an idea pops int the demonic mind of Rezro.<br>"Very.. and maybe... maybe it can retore my true form!" Rezro says grinning evily.  
>"We steal the Valor and become gods!" Sombra says laughing.<br>'Yes.. we...' Rezro thinks rolling his eyes.

-Meanwhile-

"Better Rush!" Rush says giggling at his own name.  
>"Your such a silly colt!" Tyo says rubbing the messy mane of the colt.<br>"I am not!" Rush says pouting.  
>"You are!" Tyo says.. as a huge headache makes him fall to his knees.<br>"You ok?" Rush asks.  
>"Yeah just a headache." Tyo says holding his head.<br>"You should see Pinky Pie!" Rush says.  
>'I know that name!" Tyo thinks to himself.<br>"She's the best party pony in Equestria!" Rush says as Tyo rubs his head.  
>"Your new in town!" Rush adds jumping about 3 feet in the air.<br>"Yeah!" Tyo says.  
>"You have to have a Pinky Party!" Rush says leaving a confused Tyo to his thoughts.<p>

-END-

I am weird!... but it is done.. soon will be finished!


	8. Chapter 8

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
><strong>

Chapter 8: You don't know me

Tyo/True walks through Ponyville with a smirk on his face.  
>"Why can't I remember anything!" Tyo asks himself thinking back to the stange pony that gave him his name.<br>"I should see this 'Pinkie'" Tyo says walking towards the center of ponyville.  
>"Excuse me?" Tyo asks a pony that walks past him with a dollar bag on his flank. (You get a cookie if you know who he is!)<br>"Yes?" the stallion asks stopping.  
>"Do you know where I can find a pony called Pinkie?" Tyo asks.<br>"At Twilight's castle!" the stallion says with a small smile pointing towards the castle.  
>"Thanks!" Tyo says trotting off towards the castle...<br>"What a strange stallion!" the stallion with the dollar bag on his flank says looking up at the clock tower..  
>"I'm late!" the stallion adds running towards Apple Acres.<p>

-Tyo's POV-

'He was nice!' Tyo thinks to himself stoping at the gate of the castle.  
>"Hello?" Tyo asks thin air.<br>"Coming!" a mare's voice says in a sing-song.  
>'Ok...' Tyo thinks as the door opens.. standing behind the door is a mare of silver with a cutie mark of diamonds on her flank.<br>"Oh my stars!" the mare says with wide eyes."Hello..." Tyo says rubbing the back of his hoof with the other.  
>"Oh... Rarity!" the mare says pointing towards herself.<br>"Well I'm looking for a Pinkie.. is she in?" Tyo says.  
>"Yes just hold on!" Rarity says closing the gate.<p>

-Rarity's POV-

"Girls!" Rarity says sliding into the room.  
>"What?" Apple Jack asks.<br>"Well first.. these floor's are slippy!" Rarity says.  
>"RARITY!" Rainbow Dash shouts.<br>"Oh.. True is at the gate!" Rarity says.  
>"Remember ponies.. he can't know!" Seaker says.<br>"So what do we do?" Fluttershy asks.  
>"Let him in!" Twilight says.<br>"Okay!" Rarity says walking back towards the gate.

-Tyo/True's POV-

The gates open once again as the same silver mare stands behind the gate.  
>"You can come in!" Rarity says.<br>"Ah..." Tyo says walking into the castle.. on the walls are many pictures showing 6 friends battling forces of Evil, Chaos and a masked foe that was never named (Another cookie if you can guess who it is.. It's not Sombra)  
>"Your quiet.. in awe?" Rarity asks.<br>"Well yeah... you and your friends seem to save Ponyville!" Tyo adds stopping at a picture of a stallion that looks the spitting image of him.  
>"Ah yes him... He is True the Element of Valor, he helped us when Ponyville was at it's darkest!" Rarity says.<br>"I feel like I know him!" Tyo says shaking his head.  
>"Here we are!" Rarity says stopping at the golded doors.<br>"It was nice to meet you Rarity!" Tyo says bowing.  
>"I did not catch your name!" Rarity says.<br>"My mistake.. It's Tyo!" Tyo says pushing open the golded doors to a room were 5 mare sit on thrones.  
>"Hi!" Tyo says with a smile on his face.<br>"Hello!" a purple mare says with a crown on her head.  
>"Let me guess.. Princess Twilight?" Tyo asks.<br>"Yes!" Twilight says simply

-Twilight's POV-

"Yes!" I say trying not to cry.. standing before me is True!  
>"Nice to meet you Princess!" True says bowing.<br>"My name is Tyo.. I am looking for Pinkie!" Tyo/True adds.  
>"Let me guess.. your new in town?" I ask choking back tears.<br>"Yes Princess!" Tyo says smiling.  
>"Well before Pinkie give you your party.. shall I introduce the others?" Twilight asks.<br>"Yes!" Tyo says nodding.

-Tyo/True's POV-

"On the far left is Apple Jack.. The Element of Honesty! Twilight says pointing towards a cream pony in a hat.  
>"Next to her is or should be Rarity.. but you met her! Rarity is the Element of Generosity" Twilight adds pointing towards the empty seat.<br>"After Rarity it's me.. I am the Element of Magic!" Twilight says.  
>"Cool!" Tyo says.<br>"After me it's Fluttershy the Element of Kindness!" Twilight says pointing towards a light creamy yellow pony.  
>"Next is Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty!" Twilight adds pointing towards a light blue mare with rainbow hair.<br>"The last is Pinkie Pie.. The Element of Laughter!" Twilight says pointing towards the pink pony.  
>"Cool!" Tyo says.<br>"I am glad to welcome you to Ponyville!" Twilight says with a smile on her face.

-Meanwhile-

"He's met with the Elements!" Sombra says clawing at the orb.  
>"It's fine.. Since our little hero there has no memory.. he will be not threat!" Rezro says placing a mask on his scarred muzzle.<br>"I trust you as much as I can throw you!" Sombra says.  
>"That makes two!" Rezro says grinning under his mask.<p> 


End file.
